herofandomcom-20200223-history
Gally
|enemies = |type of anti-hero = Paranoid Hypocrite Redeemed Villain |size = 110 }} Gally ' is the main antagonist of ''The Maze Runner and the anti-hero / supporting protagonist of Maze Runner: The Death Cure. He is a Glader and the Keeper of the Builders who did not trust Thomas, thus he becomes his enemy and rival, except in Maze Runner: The Death Cure where he becomes his friend and ally. Gally is portrayed by Will Poulter in his first heroic role. Overview The Maze Runner Gally arrives in the Glade three years before Thomas arrived, and becomes the Keeper of the Builders. Three years later, since Thomas arrived, Gally engages him as a Runner. After the Grievers attack some Gladers and partially destroy the Glade, Gally puts the blame on Thomas. Later, Gally takes command and has Thomas and Teresa Agnes imprisoned. When Gally has Teresa tied and attempts to have Thomas tied, Thomas wakes up and reasons with him and the other Gladers about WCKD and the Glade. Gally lets Thomas, Teresa, Newt, Minho, Frypan, Chuck, Winston, Jeff, and Jack escape while he decides to stay in the Glade with the other Gladers. Gally gets stung by a Griever and aims a gun at Thomas. but Minho throws a spear into Gally's chest, killing him. while Gally shoots a bullet into Chuck's chest, killing him. Maze Runner: The Death Cure It is revealed that Gally has survived being impaled in the chest with a spear by Minho. He teams up with Lawrence, Thomas, Teresa Agnes, Newt, Frypan, Brenda, and Jorge to rescue Minho and destroy WCKD. Powers & Abilities * '''Disease Immunity: Gally was shown to be immune to the effects of the deadly Flare virus. It was shown in the Maze Runner film that he was stung by a Griever and six months later in the Death Cure film, he survived and became healthy from it. * Intelligence: In the Death Cure film, Gally was smart enough to come up with a plan to get into the WCKD headquarters by having Thomas lure Teresa into a trap where he can capture her, take her to a church to interrogate her, and bring her to the WCKD building with him, Thomas, and Newt where he can place his jamming device on the building's security systems and he, Thomas, and Newt can use Teresa's thumbprint ID to gain access to the building's restricted area. * Peak Human Strength: Gally was a fit and muscular teenager who possesses peak athletic strength. He was able to push Thomas down to the ground when he was off guard and when getting into a brawl match with him, he flipped him on his head by kicking his leg. Then in anger over the Glade being destroyed, Gally approaches Thomas and punches him in the left side of the face with ease. * Peak Human Durability: Gally also possessed high pain threshold enabling him to survive worst hits and attacks that are placed on him. When firing his gun at Chuck instead of Thomas, Gally was impaled in the left side of his chest with a spear by Minho. Six months later in the Death Cure film, Gally caught up with Thomas and the others in the Last City, revealed himself to be alive and breathing, and was then punched in the face by Thomas with no complaint. * Expert Marksmanship: Gally showed excellent skills and technique accuracy in being in possession of firearm weaponry. When stung by a Griever, he was able to shoot Chuck in the chest before being impaled in the chest with a spear by Minho, then after being patched up and joining Thomas and the Gladers in taking down WCKD, Gally infiltrates the facility with both Thomas and Newt, uses his Launcher to shoot at many WCKD guards, frees the Immunes from their prison cells. and shoots three armed security guards saving Thomas, Newt, and Minho. * Fighting Strategies: During the Maze Runner film, Gally was able to hold his own in a fight against Thomas when they both enter a dual brawl with each other. He was able to push Thomas easily and flip him, and three days later, Gally gets angry thinking Thomas was an enemy for destroying the Glade and punches Thomas in the face, giving him a bruise. Equipment * Mateba Model 6 Unica: After exiting the Maze in the Maze Runner film, Gally gets stung by a Griever and arms himself with this pistol which he uses to shoot Chuck in the chest. * Heckler & Koch UMP-9: In the Death Cure film, Gally carries this submachine gun with his group of rebels against enemies. * Kel-Tec KSG (Launcher): In the Death Cure film, Gally primarily uses this Launcher against WCKD in the Death Cure film. * Sig Sauer P226: In the Death Cure film, Gally arms himself with this small armed pistol which he points at a WCKD guard's neck but never fires it. * Jamming Device: In the Death Cure film, As an insurance policy of taking down WCKD, Gally's group give him this device to take control and shut down all of WCKD's security systems and gun turrets. Category:Male Category:Live Action Heroes Category:Movie Heroes Category:The Hero Category:Paranoid Category:Wrathful Category:Redeemed Villains Category:Possessed/Brainwashed Category:Fallen Category:Outright Category:Book Heroes Category:Antagonists Category:Type dependent on Version Category:Mentally Ill Category:Insecure Category:Cowards Category:Egomaniacs Category:Tragic Category:Arrogant Category:Teenagers Category:Heroic Power Hungry Category:Weaklings Category:Alternate Reality Heroes Category:Rebellion Heroes Category:Freedom Fighters Category:Fighter Category:Successful Category:Science Fiction Heroes Category:Action Movie Heroes Category:Merciful Category:Nurturer Category:Brutes